


Colours of Despair

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Death, Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt Magnus Bane, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, IM CRYING RN, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Where you see colour when you meet your soulmate, Why Did I Write This?, but it goes back to black and white when they die, malec soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where your vision turns to colour when you meet your soulmate, but reverts to black and white when they die. Malec version.ORIn a world where soulmates exist, Magnus can't take it when he feels Alec slipping away.-This is super short, my apologies but I wrote this in half an hour in attemps to get over writers block. I'll make longer fics in the future I promise.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Colours of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I wrote this, don't worry it made me cry. This writing is terrible and not proofread so if it sucks that's why.

Sometimes Magnus still couldn’t believe it.  _ Colours.  _ The world, it was beautiful, unimaginable, almost magical. The moment he first saw colour was still fresh in his mind, he had lived centuries and he had finally gotten to see the world,  _ really  _ see it. Of course, the colours were breathtaking, but Alec Lightwood was what made it really worth it. He had a soulmate, he had waited lifetimes, living in a grey hell, for a soulmate and eventually he had lost hope. 

But that changed when he met Alec, when his amber-yellow eyes met Alec’s blue ones, when his world was turned around. That had been nearly 3 years ago. Since then they had lived happily, gotten married. Magnus stroked Chairman Meow lost in thought before he felt a horrible weight well up in the pit of his stomach. He stood up suddenly, much to Chairman Meow’s dismay. His eyes, his  _ sight _ . The edges of his view had blurred, blurred grey… He cried out, “No, no this can’t be happening.” 

Magnus grabbed for his cell phone before dialing Alec’s number trying desperately to keep tears from his eyes and failing. Alec was out on a mission, it was supposed to be a harmless mission. Jace was there too, Magnus knew Alec would be safe with Jace. Or at least that’s what he had thought. “Alec, darling, please pick up,” he almost screamed into the phone. His vision was almost fully grey now, and it shattered his heart. “Magnus..” “Alec? Alexander please.” He heard sobs on the other side of the line. “No, Magnus I’m sorry. I am so sorry.” It was Clary speaking, her voice tender and full of sorrow. Magnus could’ve sworn he could hear Isabelle’s muffled voice screaming Alec’s name. He let the phone slip from his hand ignoring Clary’s melancholy cries. He collapsed onto his knees and wanted to cry, but no more tears came. This couldn’t be happening, it had to be some sort of cruel joke. Alec wasn’t supposed to leave him yet, and not like this. He was supposed to pass peacefully, in Magnus’ arms after living their life together. 

  
His vision was pure black and white, he would never again see reds of the rising sun, the green hues of nature, and he would never see the deep, everchanging blues of Alexander Lightwood’s eyes. Alec was gone,  _ really  _ gone. And Magnus was left untethered in the world, with no way to go and no path to walk. His life was pointless now, his life was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you thought? I really appreciate any feedback! Also I'm thinking of doing a happier fic set in this universe, but it's when they meet and see colour for the first time, not this angsty garbage. Sorry that was so short, it was rushed, my bad :/


End file.
